


Destined

by Barelyfunctioning97



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Asthma, Asthmatic Peter Parker, Baking, Bike Rides, Broken Bones, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Iron Dad, News Media, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Press and Tabloids, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barelyfunctioning97/pseuds/Barelyfunctioning97
Summary: When three-year-old Peter Parker was first dropped off at Tony Stark’s door. He had no idea what to do, he could barely even look after himself and suddenly he found himself responsible for another life, another human being. But he promised Peters family that he wouldn’t let them down, and Tony Stark doesn’t break his promises.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	1. Age 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and thank you so so much for checking out my story! I truly hope you enjoy this story and come along for the ride! best wishes your friendly neighbourhood writer <3

Tony is sitting in his office focused, he has countless emails to answer before the new wave of emails come in the next day and a limited time to answer them by so it’s understandable when he lets out a frustrated groan at Jarvis informing him that someone was at the door and wishing to come inside. 

“Get Ms Potts to answer it and tell them to get lost” Tony answers in a rushed mutter as he continues to answer emails. 

“I’m afraid they are persistent on seeing you sir” Jarvis answers about 5 minutes later. 

Tony runs his hands down his face with a sigh and gets up, opening the door. 

He is about to yell asking what could possibly be so important but when he sees the scene in front of him he is confused and a little taken back. 

A woman in a business suit is standing with a clipboard and a stack on papers. Hiding behind her, holding onto her leg is a small child no older than three, he looks up at Tony his curly brown hair falling into his eyes as he shyly waves in Tony's direction. 

“Hi” the small boy speaks before hiding behind the woman’s leg again. 

“Hi? how on earth can I help you?” He asks the lady standing before him. 

“Hello, I am Heather Mills, an agent for foster care and child welfare. This is a rather serious and length process Mr Stark, do you mind if I come in?” She asks 

Tony nods and moves aside allowing her and the child to enter his home. After a good number of hours of back and forth questions Tony still thinks he is dreaming, he looks from the kid to the paperwork, to the woman and back to the kid again. 

“You are written down as his godfather that information is correct, and you already confirmed and have given proof that you knew both Mary and Richard Parker” Ms Mills confirms for Tony again. 

“So, under the court of Law, he is now my kid to raise and look after if I should choose to do so?” Tony asks again. 

“That is correct Mr Stark, foster care is an option however” The woman smiles. 

Tony thought at first that foster care would be the best for the kid, the never planned on being a father, he didn’t want to be anything like his father and not having kids would definitely stop that from happening entirely, but his old friends May and Richard Parker made Tony Peters godfather for a reason, Tony was the only person Peter had left in the world and he was not going to let them down, he is sure he will get used to having a kid around in due time and get the hang of caring for one soon (with the help of Pepper, Happy and Rhodes of course). 

He looks at the kid again who squeals happily and smiles at him. 

“Up! Ony! Up!” The kid, whose name is Peter squeals joyfully. 

Tony looks down at Peter, he feels something spark inside of him, he nods picking Peter up who giggles joyfully, resting a small hand on Tony's cheek. 

“Ony!” Peter giggling hugging Tonys face. 

“I guess I have a kid” he expresses to Ms Mills who is watching, a smile on her face. Tony looks at Peter again still unsure if he was up to the task but his old friends May and Richard Parker made Tony Peters godfather for a reason, Tony was the only person Peter had left in the world and he was not going to let them down. 

“I’m this many” Peter expresses happily, holding up three fingers up to Tony. 

“We would be counting all day if I showed my age on my hand's kid, so are you hungry so something? What do you want to eat” Tony talks, talking to Peter like he is at one of his meetings? 

Peter blinks up and Tony smiles “Nuggets pwease” 

“chicken nuggets it is,” Tony says, ordering chicken nuggets from McDonald's. 

“How can you eat that crap?” Tony asks Peter who his munching happily on the nuggets as soon as they arrive. 

“Cwap!” Peter says smiles shoving another nugget into his mouth 

“No don’t say that!” Tony says panicking 

Peter giggles and bounces in his seat saying the word over and over as he does so. 

Tony grabs him and looks at him with pleading eyes. Pepper comes in and sees the situation, she shakes her head at Tony taking Peter from his arms. 

“Tony should not have said that word, it’s a bad word that only big people are allowed to say” Pepper explains giving Tony a look. 

“Thank you, Ms Potts, but I had that under control” Tony coughs straightening his Jacket. 

“Of course, you did Sir” She smirks and continues her way out of the room. 

The first few weeks Tony is learning and looking up how to care for a child, he’s a genius he will figure it out in no time. For the most part, he is remembering to feed the kid three times a day and put him to bed at a decent hour. Himself, Pepper, Rhodes and Happy take turns in playing games with the kid and wrestling him to try and make him take a nap when the youngster started to get cranky. 

Tony is woken in the early hours of the morning to crying coming from the kids' room. This is new, Tony thinks as he sighs getting up and heading into the kids' room. When Tony flicks on the lights, he sees Peter sat up hugging his blanket close to his chest, his cheeks stained with tears as he sniffles. 

“What’s troubling you kid?” Tony asks coming over to Peter who immediately crawls into his lap, burying his face in Tony's chest. 

“Monster!” Peter wails, still hiding in Tonys chest 

“Where?” Tony asks, not jumping into immediate panicking knowing Jarvis would have let him know of an intruder. 

“Under-bed!” Peter informs Tony, who wipes the tears away from his eyes. 

Tony puts Peter back on his bed and checks underneath. He knows he wasn’t going to see anything, but he knew the kid was watching him check. 

“No monsters under the bed kiddo,” Tony tells Peter wiping his wet cheeks with a tissue

“You’re safe I promise, no monsters are going to get you while I’m around,” He tells Peter patting his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“You go back to sleep okay?” He says rubbing Peters back as he settles back into bed. 

“Okay,” Peter nods sleepily and snuggles back under the blankets.

“Ony you’re my herwo” Peter tells Tony before he drifts back to sleep.

Tony wasn’t sure if he heard him correctly so he turns on Peters night light and closes the door slipping out into the hall and back into the workshop. 

It didn’t take the kid very long at all to start calling Tony Dad. After the third time, Tony saved him from the monsters under the bed he turned to Tony and said 

“You’re my hero, daddy, night night” before he drifted off to sleep, cuddling his stuffed lamb Tony got him as a welcome gift. 

Tony stops a little taken back by Peters last statement, he looks at Peter sleeping peacefully one last time before shutting the door and cursing himself mentally. Because 

Yep. 

It’s official. 

Tony loves this damn kid.


	2. Age 4

A year later and Tony isn’t completely sure, but Peter seems to be developing faster than most four-year old’s, cognitively that is, Peter is a little shorter than most kids his age, but the kid has got brains. He is able to form sentences and spell a few words, he is getting better with the help of Tony day by day. 

Peter is outside chasing butterflies around when he starts to cough, he makes his way over to Tony with tears in his eyes.

“Daddy I hurt” he whimpers, rubbing his chest with one hand and his eyes with the other. 

“It’s okay kid,” Tony says kneeling in front of Peter. 

“Let’s go get you a drink of water and sit down for a bit?” He says picking Peter up. 

That’s when Tony notices Peters breaths coming out, in short, wheezy, rapid breaths. 

“You’re okay kiddo,” Tony says walking quickly to the garage. 

Tony puts him in the car and buckles him up quickly as Peter starts to cough again, something definitely isn’t right. He thinks but he smiles none the less not wanting to send Peter into more of a panic as round terrified eyes look up to meet his. 

He drives to the ER, stepping in the gas as Peter's lips start turning blue as his attempts at breathing are starting to sound like the kid is struggling. 

“It’s okay buddy, it’s okay,” Tony says out loud as he speeds to the hospital. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” He says even he isn’t sure if he’s talking to himself or Peter at this point. 

He slams on the breaks, pulling the car into park he grabs Peter, rushing into the hospital. Holding the kid tightly in his arms. 

“The kid can’t breathe someone help!” he yells out, his vision blurs as he tears up. 

A nurse rushes towards him, showing him into a room, laying the kid down on the bed. Peter whimpers and reaches out for Tony as a doctor rushes in putting an oxygen mask on Peter while he quickly checks Peter over. 

Tony sits by Peter taking Peters hand in his, using his other free hand to comb out the knots in the small boys' sweaty knots. 

“Don’t be scared Kid, these people are nice people and are here to help you” Tony says gently still combing his fingers through Peters soft curls.

With a few follow up questions it is confirmed that Peter has asthma.

“Is it serious!?” Tony asks trying to control the panic in his voice, Peter now asleep in his lap, having been administrated medication to help him breathe normally. 

“Luckily he isn’t in the severe category, but that doesn’t mean this should be taken lightly, oxygen therapy can help, and there have been some cases of a child growing out of asthma” the doctor explains to Tony. 

The two stay in the hospital over nice to make sure things are running smoothly before providing Tony with Peters asthma medication showing him how to administer it. 

She also gives Tony a few pamphlets and fridge magnets to put around his home on what to do in the case of an emergency. 

Tony and Peter go home, he picks Peter up carrying him inside. 

"Daddy save me!, you're my hero Daddy!" Peter squeals hugging Tony 

"Don't mention it kiddo it's what a Dad does" Tony says hugging back

He shows Peter how to use the Puffer and Spacer. He speaks gently showing Peter a few times, not that Tony won’t be around the help, but just in case.

Tony makes a game of it, so Peter won’t be so frightened over what’s happening. He puts Peter on the couch getting him some mac and cheese to eat and some juice to drink. Putting on Star Wars for god knows what time but it’s all worth it seeing the pure joy and excitement light up Peter's face when he watches those movies. 

Halfway through the movie the cushion next to him is still, meaning Peter has stopped bouncing with excitement, he looks and sees the kid laying on the couch, asleep sippy cup hanging from his mouth. 

Tony smiles and takes a picture with his phone, going into the hall to grab a blanket to put over the small boy. 

When he comes back, Peter is not only awake but he’s rubbing his eyes, sniffling. 

“What’s wrong kiddo?” He asks moving around the couch to see the problem for himself he should have removed the sippy cup first. Peter, Mr Sheep and the couch are stained red the sippy cup having leaked while Peter was asleep. 

“I'm sorry…….messy” Peter sniffs, looking down at his clothes, his toy and the couch. 

“It’s okay buddy, it’s okay,” Tony says scooping Peter into a hug 

“accidents happen” Tony soothes Peter rubbing his back. 

Pepper is watching from the corner of the room watching her boss with a smile on her face. He’s going soft, normally he would freak out about a stain on his couch she thinks leaving the question for her boss can remain unanswered for now. 

After Peter and Mr Sheep have had a bath and they are both nice and clean, Peter is “helping” Pepper bake some cupcakes, Pepper has measured out all the ingredients beforehand, putting them all into small plastic bowls for Peter to tip into a bigger bowl and mix.

What she didn’t put into account was Peter taste-testing every ingredient (including the flour and baking soda) before he throws most of the ingredient on the table and floor, only 10% of it making it into the bowl. 

Tony ruffles Peter hair laughing, Pepper smiles and laughs along with them making up a second batch secretly and baking the cupcakes, having Peter decorate them once they are cooled. Once again using a whole bottle of sprinkles on one cupcake is something she should have seen coming as Peter giggles and starts to draw pictures in the sprinkles that overflowed onto the kitchen bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embrace the glorious mess that you are. - Elizabeth Gilbert


	3. Age 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I',m super sorry but this is just a very small update so you guys don't have to wait forever for one! classes are going insane at the moment as the performance date for our musical draws dauntingly close. 
> 
> I will probably go back and add to the chapters as I go along to hopefully make them better! 
> 
> Would you guys like one or two chapters per age? 
> 
> I am going to do each only a few chapters per year leading up to age 14/15 when Spider-Man occurs and get more detailed with more and longer chapters with all the shenanigans he gets up to as the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man 
> 
> Thank you so so much!

Peter is sitting and watching the morning cartoons, happily eating his cereal laughing as the cartoon characters did something that amused him when his program was interpreted by the news.

Peter gasped and started bouncing around happily when he saw that Tony was on TV. He giggled and watched but he soon stopped gigging when he listened to what all those people were saying about his Dad.

They were being so mean to him and he could tell he was getting angry because he was using his angry voice on those mean people with the flashing cameras and microphones. 

He runs to Pepper tearing up “the people are being mean to Daddy” he cries as she picks him up hugging him. 

“I know sweetheart shhhh it's okay, Daddy will be finished with the reporters soon” Pepper replied patting his hair. 

Finished soon? Peter thought then he noticed that behind the door Pepper was standing in front of had his Dads voice coming out and the sounds of those cameras flashing.

I need to go and save Daddy Peter thought as he wiggled out of Peppers grip and shoved open the doors running directly to Tony gripping onto his leg. 

“Leave my Daddy alone! You’re all meanies, my Daddy is the best” Peter cried talking as loudly as he could although the big crowd was scaring him, so it wasn’t more than a small peep. 

The crowd goes crazy taking more picture and asking more questions. 

Tony quickly picks Peter up protecting and hiding his face from the flashing cameras as he rushes out the room. 

“Peter bud why did you do that,” his Dad asked. He sounded angry, scared and worried all at the same time. 

“They were being mean Daddy…..” Peter sniffled tearing up again 

“It’s okay buddy shhhh,” Tony said hugging him rubbing his back 

“We shouldn’t listen to everything everyone says because no matter what you do there will always be someone to try and drag you down” Tony whispered soothingly

“Okay, Daddy….” Peter replies rubbing his eyes 

“You’re still the best Daddy….” He said gripping around Tonys neck 

“I’ll be right back okay bud, you stay with Ms Potts,” Tony said handing Peter to Pepper and rushing back out silencing the crowd. 

“What just happened is none of your concern or business. It is nobodies business but my own and those I hold close to me. I want that child growing up with a normal life, to be able to go places without being followed or bugged, to make mistakes without them burdening him for the rest of his life to media scum like yourselves, if any of those photos, and whispers or any statements of any kind are released or spread about what you saw today I will sue the shit out of you and your company and land you in all kinds of trouble, do you understand” Tony yelled at the reporter who all nodded and left accordingly. 

Tony rushed back into the waiting room grabbing Peter 

“You can’t do that again buddy okay? I am so proud of you but we need to keep you a secret from the reporters I don’t want you growing up in the eye of the public as I did, I don’t want you to be like me, I need you to be better and I’m going to give you all those chances and the best start to life I possibly can” Tony told Peter seriously 

“But Daddy I wanna be like you, you’re my hero” was Peters reply as he cuddled into Tony 

“and I want you to be better” Tony replied hugging the small child back, silently swearing to himself to give Peter the safest and most normal upbringing he could possibly provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that will make you happy is being happy with who you are, and not who people think you are. — Goldie Hawn


	4. Age 6

Tony was in his office answering emails when Peter comes running in from school with a huge smile on his face. 

“Daddy! Guess what!?” Peter says excitedly jumping up and down. 

“What kiddo!?” Tony replies smiling trying to match Peter excitement 

“I made a friend today at school” Peter grins, hugging Tony 

“Peter that's so great buddy!” Tony says hugging back 

It really is good news Peter has always struggled to make friends, either he is very shy when it comes to talking to new people or he is very excitable and doesn’t stop talking often, unfortunately, scaring people away. The fact that Peter has made a friend today at school warms Tony from the inside out. 

“Come meet him!” Peter yells running out the door 

Confused Tony follows because although. He is happy Peter is making friends he would have liked to give Peter permission to invite someone over the house, but Tony rounds the corner into the kitchen just as Peter pulls a sock puppet out his school bag. 

Tony feels his face fall as he realised his kid means that he literally made a friend at school today. But he puts the smile back on his face when Peter introduces Tony to his new friend. 

“Daddy this is socko” Peter giggles as he makes socko shake Tonys hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you socko” Tony replies shaking Socko hand 

“Socko is very polite Peter” Tony continues trying to play along 

“Socko doesn’t talk silly Daddy” Peter giggles making Tony laugh and roll his eyes at his kid. 

“You know what Peter? Since you did such a wonderful job making socko today how about we go outside and teach you how to ride your bike without training wheels huh? Spend some time together because we had work and school today?” Tony asks, starting to miss having Peter around all the time. 

“Yes! Yes, please Daddy!” Peter yells happily jumping up and down in circles before running outside and grabbing his bike. 

Tony smiles and follows Peter outside grabbing the bike and his tools starting to take off the training wheels off Peters bike. 

Peter is watching Tony take the training wheels off so carefully that he let him help take the second training wheel off, it turns out the kid has a real knack for fixing and making things, with his brains too if Peter wanted to Tony would be more than happy to hand down the company to Peter one day. But that thought made Tony freeze. Did he really want Peter growing up to make weapons like he is? 

Did Peter know what Tony did for a living and if he found out what would the kid have to say about it? 

Tony shook those thoughts from his head and smiled at Peter, slowly walking Peter around the running track inside, then he left go walking beside Peter. 

“I’m scared Daddy don’t ever let go” Peter calls out, tightening his grip on the handlebars 

“Too late buddy I left go about 5 minutes ago,” Tony tells Peter holding up his hands 

“Daddy! Look at me I’m riding a big boy bike” Peter yells continuing to ride his bike faster around the track 

“I can see you, buddy! I’m so proud of you kiddo” Tony calls out beaming 

Peter suddenly veers off and starts riding towards and wall. Tony hasn’t taught Peter how to stop yet so he starts running forward but not before Peter crashes into the wall, flipping over the handlebars and landing on the ground. 

Tony holds his breathing running towards Peter telling him that he’s okay and everything is going to be alright, but Peter starts crying. Tony scoops Peter up checking him over, Peter yells out in pain when Tony touches his left arm. Tony bites his lip and carries him down to the med bay at his work, going to a public hospital is now getting too risky as Peter is getting older and there are people out there that know Peter exists and that Peter is Tony's kid. 

He holds Peter gently as the team put a cast on his arm. Peter is a bit giggling due to the laughing gas they gave him to put him to sleep and make the pain stop, so he slowly opens his eyes bopping Tony on the nose. 

“Hi daddy, I feel floaty” Peter giggles playing with Tonys nose 

“Hey kiddo go back to sleep okay?” He smiles grabbing Peters hand rubbing his back to soothe him to sleep. 

“It will all be okay Daddies got you” Tony assures Peter when he frowns, looking like he is fighting sleep. 

“Okay Daddy, you’re my hero” Peter responds patting Tony's cheek before closing his eyes. 

Peter is out like a light in no time, while he is sleeping Tony, Pepper, Rhode and Happy all get to work during cool pictures on his cast, so it won’t be boring and white.

Pepper cooks dinner and walks into Peters room waking him up and carrying him into the lounge room, putting on Star Wars before handing him his plate of nuggets and chips. 

Peter gently taps Pepper on the shoulder 

“Yes sweetheart?” she asks gently patting his hair 

“Itchy…..” Peter replies trying to scratch his arm through his cast

Pepper gets up and grabs a hairdryer from the bathroom, setting it on the cool setting and gently blowing some air into Peters cast. 

“Better,” she asks smiling kindly 

Peter nods and cuddles into her

“I have another idea,” she says reaching over and grabbing Peter teddy bear from the couch

“If you get an itch and there isn’t an adult to help you with the hair drier just scratch teddy where it's itchy okay?” She says scratching the teddies tummy and then Peters as he giggles 

“Okay Miss Pepper,” Peter says cuddling into her again, watching star wars and smiling down at his cast as an RD2D looks up at him as he watched the movie on the screen. 

After the movie finished, Pepper got Peter ready for bed and then he went around giving everyone in the house a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodnight before jumping into his bed and snuggling into the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because one believes in oneself, one doesn’t try to convince others. Because one is content with oneself, one doesn’t need others’ approval. Because one accepts oneself, the whole world accepts themselves .― Lao Tzu


	5. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long break and the very short chapter. 
> 
> A lot has happened in my life since I went away and long story short I fell into a very depressive state again aha.......but this isn't about me! this is about this story and the wonderful people reading this. So thank you for being patient and sorry again for the very short chapter, after Christmas, I PROMISE I will do a massive update several long chapters! I hope you haven't given up on me and this story, I promise I am doing a little better and therefore this story and its updates will get better <3

Peter is now 7 and spending the week with Ms Potts because his Dad is on a business trip. Peter is still not 100% sure what his Dads job is but Peter knows that it's important. He hears strangers talking about his Dad, good and bad things. Peter blocks out the bad because there is no way that his Daddy would ever do anything to hurt anyone right? 

Peter is sat at the table eating his dinner and talking to Pepper about what he did that day. He was on school holidays so he was missing his a whole lot as they would usually be watching Star Wars and working on their plans to make their very own R2D2. But Peter didn't mind spending time with Ms Potts either, she was really nice and Peter could tell that Mr Stark really likes her too, make even more than a friend.

He was having a nice time talking to Ms Potts when she got a phone call and rushed out of the room. Peter watched her go and then continued to wat but slower because the look on Ms Potts face made him feel funny. When Ms Potts came back her face looked so sad, Peter gave her a gentle hug. 

"It's okay Ms Potts, don't worry, be happy!" Peter said patting her face gently. 

She smiled softly as him nodding before leaving the room again hoping the small boy didn't notice the tears in her eyes but notice he did. He followed Ms Potts into a room where she was talking very seriously with Happy. A video was paused on the screen of men with scary-looking guns, all around his Dad, who looked scared and had owies all over his face. Peter didn't know much about what was going on. 

But Peter knew this much 

His Daddy was in danger. 

And Peter needed to go and save his hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the wonderful person reading this 
> 
> I know you’re tired, you’re fed up, you’re close to breaking but there is strength within you, even when you feel weak. Keep fighting. Breathe. You’re going to be okay. You’ve gotten through so many things in life. You have got this. 
> 
> Cut yourself some slack, you are doing much better than you think. A relapse, panic, a string of bad days, or whatever your step back might be, does not define you. It does not decrease your value, it doesn’t make you any less worthy of love. It does not make you any less human. Take your time, do some self-care, even if it merely being proud of yourself for making it through another day. Reflect on the progress you have made. You are Strong; One step back is nothing when you look at the journey you have made already. You are on your own path to recovery, to that job, to that home, to that lucky break. The reason you are in this position does not define you, and I believe that one day you will pull yourself back up and be living the life you deserve. 
> 
> ; a semicolon, a semicolon represents a sentence the author could have ended but chose not to. The author is you and the sentence is your life. 
> 
> Just in case no one has told you this lately. The mere fact that you keep choosing to show up every day, after everything you have been through is so incredibly brave, this amazing feat only points to your strengths of which you have many. This world needs people like you so keep on loving every single day, you are doing what you can, and I am so very proud of you. Never forget how far you have come. Everything you have gone through. All the times you have pushed on even when you felt you couldn’t. All the mornings you got up no matter how hard it was. All the times you wanted to give up but didn’t. Never forget how much strength you have and just how much you have learned and developed, that made you the very person you are today, and you are so much more and worth so much more than you can even begin to imagine. Mosaics are made from broken pieces, but they are still works of art and so are you. Your value does not decrease based on someone else’s views on you, your worth is not measured by their inability to see just how much you are worthy of. No one is ever too broken, too scared, too “far gone”, to create change. Never stop fighting. Never lose faith in yourself. 
> 
> You are beautiful   
You are loved   
You are strong   
You are worthy   
You’ll be okay


	6. Escape?

When Tony woke up it was cold, it was dark and something was very clearly not right. 

He heard voices talking but he couldn't decipher what they were saying as the tongues they were speaking in was not English. 

He winced as the room became all too bright as he had the bag removed from his head. He looked around quickly and in panic as he saw men gather around him all armed with guns. In front of him a camera that was recording. After these people had recorded what they needed he was grabbed, he didn't know what happened next as he passed out due to the wound in his chest. When he woke again all he felt was a great pain and all he was were blinding lights. He thought that this was it for him that he would never get to see Peter or Pepper again. His family and friends would never know what became of him. Regret filled his heart as he once again slipped into nothingness. 

The next time he woke up he was laying on a bed in a cave. Tubes and all sorts sticking out of him he ripped those off panicking when he saw that a car battery was hooked up to something inside of him. After Ho Yinsen the man who had saved his life explained everything to him, what had happened, what was going on and what exactly was now inside of him he was told that himself and Tony were being held hostage by the Ten Rings and the purpose for their capture was to build weapons.

It was then and there he swore he would get home. 

He promised that if he made it out of here alive that he would be the hero Peter sees in him 

and

that he would never manufacture a weapon that's purpose was to harm. 

He got to work making blueprints and gathering materials not for a weapon as such but for something that would get him out of here. 

He worked hard day and night on his newest invention. Smiling as he thought about how cool Peter would find all this and that maybe he would truly become the hero the kid saw in him. He worked alongside Yinsen. Hiding what they were really working on until it was ready. 

Tony wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't scared. 

Wasn't worried that this might not work, ah who is he kidding he's Tony Stark of course this will work 

He thought to himself over and over in his head as he was being trapped into the machine he and Yinsen had spent so long working on. 

He got ready for their plan staying silents as it was put into action. 

Before he knew what was happening it was go time and it was now or never, he fought his way through the men the armour protecting him from the guns. All went according to plan or so he thought. 

Yinsen was injured and as Tony urged him to get a move on and stick to the plan they had formulated. His heart dropped when Yinsen informed him that this had always been the plan. His family had passed on a long time ago andthe plan was to see them again, so it was his time to go. With his last breaths he asked Tony one thing as that was for him to not waste his life. Tony was overcome by sadness and anger as he left the cave he had been held captive in.Where they tried to force him to build a devastating weapon, the thing they didn't know about Tony Stark is they he doesn't take orders and he's not one for rules so instead, he builds an armored suit and upends his captors. He smiles as an explosion helps him take off into the sky to once again be reunited with his family. 

I'm coming Peter, I'm coming home kiddo. I'm coming home was his last thought. 

Before he started falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it - Confucius


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys......heh long time not update (I'm the worst I know ha)....I feel guilty because it's been a few months but with classes being moved online, trying to do a production/movie online and being an essential worker i haven't had time to barely sleep XD but things are slowly slowing down and it looks like I'll have the chance to get back into writing some more chapters in the next few days. So if you haven't given up on me and this story stay tuned!! 

I also truly hope you are doing okay 

Thank you!  
Stay safe   
Stay happy   
Stay healthy   
and be kind to each other! 

Your friendly neighbourhood writer


	8. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is another short one guys :( 'm super sorry but I hope it's okay! I shall upload longer chapters when school calms down and I'm on break! I shall try to upload weekly now! Let me know if anything you'd like to see or if you'd like me to write a one shot for you! Thank you!!

Peter was sitting in his room hugging a toy that his Dad gave him years ago to help him when nightmares got really bad. He was sitting on his bed talking to and hugging the toy like it was actually Tony. it's been weeks now and he misses his Dad so much. Suddenly there is a ton of commotion down stairs causing Peter to jump up and run downstairs. He freezes when he sees his dad being carried in on a stretcher as the men carry him head down to the medbay in their house. 

"Daddy!" Peter yells running to Tony grabbing his hand and hugging him. 

"Hey kiddo, it's okay, I'm okay" Tony saying hugging Peter back patting his soft curls gently 

"I missed you so much, I thought you went away forever" Peter said still hugging his Dad not letting go 

"I missed you too bud, but no. I would never go away forever, I promise" Tony said rubbing the small boys back soothingly starting to cry himself 

"Don't cry....it's okay" Peter told him grabbing a tissue and wiping away the tears from his father's cheek 

"I'm just happy I'm safe and I get to see you again kiddo, have you been okay? have you been sleeping" Tony asks seeing the dark circles under the boys eyes 

"No....I was scared to sleep incase you came home while I was sleeping and went away again" Peter said rubbing his eyes 

"well let's pull this bed over" Tony said grabbing another hospital bed and pulling it closer "and you can lay here and we can talk until we fall asleep?" Tony said smiling, tucking the small boy into bed kissing his forehead 

Peter nodded closing his eyes only saying a few more sentences before soft snores were leaving his small frame. 

Tony smiles but frowns as everything that he has just been through dawns on him. What if it happens again? what if next time they get Peter or Pepper or Happy or Rodes, he frowns as these throughs start circling around and around in his head along with ways to possible protect those he loves, until he falls into an uneasy sleep. 

After a few hours of uneasy sleep Tony was awoken by a night terror. He looked over at Peter who was also awake but tearing up and looking at Tony in sadness and somewhat fear in his eyes. 

"It's okay bud, only a nightmare, I'm okay" Tony said forcing a smile upon his face and pulling Peter into a comforting hug 

"You're sad..." Peter whimpered sadly 

"I'll make you better, don't worry" and with that Peter runs out the room coming back moments later with his stuffed toy Tony gave him for nightmares and his starwars movies in hand putting the first one in the DVD player 

"we can watch all the star wars! and you can have Mr Pig as looong as you need!" peter said crawling into Tony's bed hugging him

"Thanks kiddo" Tony said smiling a genuine smile as the first movie started to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important thing is to enjoy your life, to be happy. It's all that matters - Audrey Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> The most important thing is to enjoy your life.........to be happy. It's all that matters. - Audrey Hepburn


End file.
